


What is behind the mask?

by ElektraDaredevil68



Series: What is behind the mask? [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adamant Fortress (Dragon Age), F/F, Gen, Post-Battle, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraDaredevil68/pseuds/ElektraDaredevil68
Summary: Orlesian's love wearing masks. What is behind Leliana's mask?
Relationships: Leliana/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: What is behind the mask? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634947
Kudos: 5





	What is behind the mask?

It seemed to be after the battle that Leliana found herself at the gates of Adamant. She had the report and talked to witnesses about what happened here. There was carnage everywhere. The legendary Grey Wardens and Inquisition army bodies were mangled. There was blood reaching above her ankles. She could smell the ash of burnt buildings and burning bodies, and it was burning her eyes. It almost seemed like she was back in Denerium, when her love and her with the aid of their friends had defeated the horrific Archdemon. 

Many, during both battles, had cried out for the Maker’s mercy and to rescue them. Rescue them from the madness, horror, and suffering. Leliana wondered what the Maker found funnier, people would do this to each other or do it and ask for mercy. But just like at the Conclave and Justinia, the Maker looks on and just laughs at our suffering. But now she is here alone, and her love was far away.

There was an elven woman in a Grey Warden outfit walking away from her. She appeared to come out of nowhere. She walked hunched over with one arm, while the other arm was bloody and seemed to have been ripped off! The woman appeared to be looking around the corpses for her missing arm.

Leliana went over to this woman to and was asking who she was, how she got there. The woman didn’t respond or show any sign she heard Leliana. Leliana went over and touched the shoulder of the woman. The woman turned around and the sight scared her. It was Claire Tabris, the HoF her love. 

Leliana started crying” This isn’t real. You weren’t here during the attack. You were west looking for a Cure. How are you here?”  
Claire looked at her in the eyes but was like she was looking right through her. She started talking. “Why didn’t you warn the Grey Wardens what was really happening to them? Why didn’t you try to warn Clarel? You know better what lies in the darkness beneath your feet than most. An endless ocean of evil that is now unopposed.”

Leliana replied still crying, “I had no choice. The Inquisitor feared it would tip off Corypheus agents hidden within the Grey Wardens. I’m a servant of the Inquisition.”

“Is that your excuse?”, cried Claire. “I think you wanted to see the Grey Wardens burn, not for their ties to Corypheus , but having the strength to ignore the Inquisition and now they are your organization’s servants.”

“That’s not true”, replied Leliana.

“Most likely you have a love for death”, said Claire. “You betrayed me. Do you remember what you did to me? What you did to my soul and body in Justinia’s name? But you always have an excuse ready. It was Marjoline, Justinia, or the Inquisitor that forced you to commit so much horror and death.”

Leliana heard a groaning and shuffling around her. What was once the slain and mutilated bodies of Grey Wardens and Inquisition soldiers were now the faces of all the people she has killed and tortured throughout her life. They were getting up and surrounding her. She tried to back away, but they had surrounded her. She cried out loud, “I had no choice. I had to stop a great evil and bring peace.”

One of the fallen the corpses who was holding his eyes in his hands, which Leliana had torn them out, started shouting at her” You had to stop a great evil. Who will stop you?!! Who will give us Justice?!!

They all started running at her. They tried to claw and bite her.

Leliana woke up in her bed in Skyhold. Leliana started sobbing and saying,” It was only a dream”. But it wasn’t. It was more than a dream.


End file.
